uknownedbutuniquepeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Eliott Engel
Eliott Engel (born 12 October 1998) aka 'Creature' is a male who likes the opposite sex, but the feeling is not mutual and has a weird origin. Born supposedly in France, he posseses a weird background. Elliot is extremely smart and unique individual who really really likes to share his thoughts with everyone, especially the people he shares a roof with. He has family that currently lives in Paris. Appearance There is not much to say. Just a beast...(refer to the picture on your right) Personality lets not dwell too deep into it coz you will be amazed. Character This will be a long talk... Definitely a smart dude, with a lot of knowledge, which has been proven to many people on multiple occasions. Hobbies Rugby He used to play rugby in before attending university. Unfortunately this fella was forced to stop playing due to some serious injuries in his wrist, ear, nose, elbow, rib cage and toe. Sailing Genetic Family Parents His parents live in Paris. His father studies Grandparents We don't know much about his grandpas, but we know from a reliable source that one of his grandmas although very old is very fit for her age. Early life His just started his life therefore this section will be further developed with time and how much he will mature. In 2002 he has learned to ride a bicycle. (but he learned properly in 2017) 2013 Eliott married Gabby Sirazi Elliott began his life in some unknown school before École Jeannine Manuel - Lille, where he did his IB diploma. in 2016 he had finished high school. With the results he got he ended going to Sussex University in Brighton. Fun fact: his father attended the same institution, many many years before Elliott. Currently he is studying Genetics. Career What career??? too early... Breakthroughs One considerable breakthrough was made by this creature. However, this breakthrough is currently maintained by a vicious illusion, leaving him blissfully shielded by a cloudy veil of innocence. This matter concerns the notorious "Blue Waffle" situation. Stubbornly educated to protect his pride at all costs, some dear fellow managed to get him to explain to the fellow, with the outmost confidence and bitterness of tone that "Blue waffles" was an unfortunate disease affecting his mate's FEET (???!!!!) WTF Eliott... Evidently the people around him were crippled by light years of laughter and remained in creases for a while following what was probably the purest form of 'Comique de situation' to add a little FRENCH touch. This is obviously unknown to the twat in question and should only be revealed to him under specific conditions ( His birthday for example). Personal Life Dating Creature has had many drunken flirts: Some rules of conduct have been established to optimise his mating capacity/abilities. The first and most effective of rules (which apparently has scared one unfortunate prey away from his witty contraption) is the wearing of his supposedly Australian, hand-made cowboy HAT. This cunning and seducing accessory allows him to lurk the darkest corners of Pryzm and Revenge, seeking for potential targets. Unfortunately, we haven't heard much from these ladies but we are confident that the future reserves many more Creaturesses to complete his honourable marathon. To learn more about his conquests read bellow: 2016 September Could not look for girls because he was underage until October, hence clubs and drinking was out of option for him. October He finally turned 18!!!! He started going to clubs and meeting girls. November Will talk about this later. December We don't know much about this period of his life because no one was there to observe him outside the island. 2017 January The creature is back on the island. After a long break from his flirts he came back (be wary girls). Extra His rules of conduct involve him being present in a club, because apparently the club helps him in his womanizing. We don't know yet how the club helps him with his preys but we can assume that the alcohol in the habitat assists him in taming the ladies. Future The future for this kind, smart, cunning, talkative, wicked, loathsome and amusing creature is rather bald. He shall retire at the age of god knows when and play rugby to his hearts content in Tonga.